


tristes ojos

by hikikomoris (HIKIKOMORIS)



Category: K-hiphop, K-pop
Genre: Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, deok just wants love pls, idk lol, the cool beach episode B), whole lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIKIKOMORIS/pseuds/hikikomoris
Summary: caen tantas lágrimas de mis tristes ojostan cansados de llorarderraman lágrimas de mi alma vacíasin ti no seguiré
Relationships: Ku Changmo/Yoon Jinyoung | ASH ISLAND
Kudos: 7





	tristes ojos

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some part from a fic in the works i liked lol  
> its not that good but ok haha

the pier stood silent, stands closed down, and only the faint flicker of the LEDs adorning the posts shone in the dimming light. it was an odd feeling yet; it felt so enjoyable.

deokkwang lit the end of his cigarette and handed the light over to changmo, who followed suit. it felt odd sitting with someone he wanted to be with so terribly. 

“so..” deok started softly, the bitter smoke rasping out his voice. “how’re things going with jinyoung..?”

he didn’t want to look at him, fearing he would just crumble.

“things are going well, actually. usual relationship stuff, y’ know” changmo shrugged, smiling a bit.

“did you like today? i didn’t expect it to be fun. it was the first time i could drag hy’eun out in weeks.” the older smiled as he tapped out the ashes on the side of the pier deck.

“didn’t expect him to like it either, you know how he is.”

“pfft yeah, jinyoung wanted him out here. they seem close, it’s sweet.”

silence fell over the two and for once, deokkwang felt happy. he wanted to stay in this moment forever, just him, the sunset and changmo. just them.

“changmo, changmo!!”, their heads turned to see jinyoung holding the ball in one arm and waving his other to catch their attention. “wanna come play volley with us before we leave?? we just need one more player!”

changmo would turn to look at deokkwang as if he were looking for approval.

“you should go, don’t worry about it. i’ll just stay here for a bit and i’ll head over there in a sec.” he pushed the older’s shoulder and smiled. “he /is/ your boyfriend after all.”

changmo quickly put out his cigarette before turning his gaze over.

"hey, deok.” he whispered, catching the other’s attention. “you’re a good kid, y’ know that? thanks for putting up with us today.” he ruffled the other’s hair and immediately got up, running over to the others as he shouted god knows what.

suddenly his head swamped over with overwhelming thoughts. why was he shaking?

tears pooled up in his eyes and dripped onto the pier deck as he curled up into himself.

his cigarette long forgotten in the salty water, floating away into the abyss.

it hurt, it hurt so much. more than being hit in the face with that stupid volleyball jinyoung had.

stupid fucking jinyoung.

suddenly, being a good person wasn’t so appealing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [complain ok](https://twitter.com/diedbypride)


End file.
